emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1642 (12th March 1992)
Plot Michael gets up for milking and finds Melanie on the sofa and wonders why she isn't sleeping in Mark's bed. Mark comes down and invites her upstairs. She accepts now that Michael has gone. Nick is receiving letters for Elsa from her catalogue club. He worries that they may mean trouble. Archie wants to race his pigeon. He has decided to rename her - Boomerang. Kim is understanding towards Nick. She tells Frank to give him more time to sort himself out. Frank admits that he does admire Nick. They talk about having children and decide that it probably isn't going to happen for them. Kim jokes that it is fun practising. Seth is still searching for his money. Mark and Melanie are quite embarrassed with each other after their first time sleeping together. They have missed school. Elizabeth catches Seth looking round the office again. Rachel and Ally arrive home for the weekend. Michael tells her that Melanie stayed last night. Kim is looking through some old clothes. She comes across a pair of Frank's flares. Alan decides to talk to Seth about the money. Eric and Elizabeth have a drink together. She says that Michael is forcing her to choose between the two of them. Seth still won't admit that the money is his. Alan places the tin in full view of Seth. Rachel and Alison try to persuade Michael to go to Leeds. She lends Alison her car keys to go to The Woolpack. Rachel talks to Mark about Melanie, telling him to be careful. Alan marks all the banknotes in the tin. Chris has fitted some locks on the door. He tells Kathy that he can do it better than her, but then Frank opens the door and breaks the locks. Alison tells Archie that her dad knows all about pigeons. Frank and Kim are dressed for painting, but Kathy is fed up so they go to the Woolpack instead. Eric asks Elizabeth if he can have a letter delivered to her address. He says that it is only a catalogue for a sale. Lynn takes the opportunity to talk to Frank about business when she sees him in the pub. He arranges an appointment with her. Seth takes the money out of the tin. Alan spots it when he tries to buy a pint with a fiver. He accuses him of stealing and Seth doesn't know what to do. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast *Melanie - Joanne Woodcock *Alison - Rachel Egan Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension, yard and cowshed *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and hallway *Mill Cottage - Hallway and living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes